


Requests of Heathers!

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, I Don't Even Know, Madness, Multi, Murder, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: Elizabeth Sawyer is a young girl with deep dark hair. During one of her trips to the park, she found two new friends that are not fully there, and she spends a lot of time with them, until her mother finds out.





	1. #1

Soooo, let's say my motivation is under water right now, so if you want to, you can ask for any fanfic that you want, I only do Mcduke and definitely Jdronica.

If no one is interested I'll probably delete this, and don't worry, I'll edit the tags as stories are requested.

(You can ask smut if you want, but it might be bad)

> With love- Alex


	2. Imaginary friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Sawyer is a young girl with deep dark hair. During one of her trips to the park, she found two new friends that are not fully there, and she spends a lot of time with them, until her mother finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was asked by Sam_fisher5thfreedom
> 
> And yes it has jdronica(not as much as I wanted) I live for that.

The sun shined on the middle of the sky of the solitary Sherwood Ohio, on the park, where the sun was special shinier, the 11 year old Elizabeth Sawyer laid on the green grass besides the calming river. She was reading her favorite book "Romeo and Juliet", when a pair of unfamiliar voices started to speak. 

Elizabeth could manage to understand the fight that was going on, but decided to ignore it for several minutes, until the shooting became so loud it wasn't avoidable anymore.

The young pre-teen stood up from the shiny grass, and directed her body towards the source of the noise. Just a few steps down the river, behind an old big oak tree, the back of what seemed to be a black coat and the tail of a red kimono were visible, and they seemed to belong to the owners of the voices.

Elizabeth decided to peek a little at their "conversation" before asking to be less loud and in effect she found out the looks of both disputants. On the right there was this really good looking blond girl, her tone of blond being more strawberry blond like, and not being extremely blond like her godmother Heather, the other contestant was this tall boy with a really large and long black coat that feel to the grass, the coat was dusty and seemed to be missing several part of its original self, the most notable about the boy was his hair, which was as dark as the night, just really messy and kind of dusty, the color resembling the one of the young peeping girl. 

After a while of unstoppable fighting about what seemed everything, the dark haired boy turned his head around, to then by accident make eye contact with the young Elizabeth. Her eyes widened, but not just because of the recent eye contact, but because she finally got to have a look of his face, and what she found was staggering. The boy had burn marks all over her face, and they almost touched his dark right eye, his face was covered on leftovers of smoke, and she could see blood getting out of a cut from his left cheek.

The other girl turned around to face Elizabeth too, and her face grew annoyed and then surprised. She had a blue string of liquid coming out of her mouth, and her eyes were lightly red, like blood had come out of them, she also had several cuts across her skin and face. "Y-you... can see me?" The boy on the coat whispered to the young child, and in response the girl lightly nodded. Both of the figures gasped at her response, and in a little bit of fear she backed up, hiding behind a deciduous tree.

"N-no no wait kid, what's your name?" A little anxiously said the girl on a red outfit, as her eyes widened and her hand extended to the young pre-teen. "E-elizabeth" The little girl answered with shyness on her tone. Both of the presences looked at each other, looking for answers to this phenomenon, to then look back at the girl behind the tree, who was slowly getting out of her hiding spot.

"How old are you?" Said the boy in black, as he gently kneeled to try and be proper around the young scared little girl. "I'm ten..." She sweetly said as she looked to the green grass that smelled like wet dirt, just coming out of a recent storm that covered all the town. "And who are you...?" She said, really scared, her eyes switching back and forth between the girl and boy.

"My name is Jason" he calmly said as he approached the little girl in front of him "But you can call me JD" he smiled sweetly but worried the her. "And she is Heather" He turned back to see the red girl with blue fluid, in response, she only looked at the afraid child and nodded. "Heather?" The girl looked at the young lady that had her arms crossed, the two sparkly brown eyes analyzing the girl. "Like my godmother Heather?" She said surprised as she walked away from the tree and near both of them, noticing now that they couldn't be older than twenty years old.

That's not the only thing the girl noticed as she got closer to them, their bodies were not quite solid, she could vaguely see the buildings and trees behind them. The boy in black stood up and started murmuring to the red girl, and soon enough, it seemed a lot like an argument, just this time, it was a secret one. "Kid" Said the girl looking pass the boys shoulders a towards the little girl who had now eased her breathing. "What's your last name?" After the question, Elizabeth could see how the boy's breathing started to change, and how his hands started fidgeting. "Sawyer..." The four eyes of the teenagers grew wider, and Elizabeth could notice the hit of a tear on the boy's eyes, that now was kind of damaged thank to a sort of scar "Elizabeth Sawyer".

* * *

Jason Dean floated around the room, viewing all sorts of framed pictures on walls and tables, on the pictures, he could see his lovely Veronica smiling with her daughter, finally having a happy life after all they did, after all he did. Her bright shiny smile made her even look more beautiful than the stars themselves, and non Goddess could compete against her glorious beauty, even in pictures, she was the most beautiful woman on earth and beyond.

"Hey, are you ok?" A sweet small voice said behind him. He turned around to find the small child on the pictures, looking right through his sinful soul looking for answers to the questions that now had grown inside her. "He is fine, probably just missing his family or something" A snarky bitchy voice said behind the pre-teen's body. The dark haired girl nodded sadly and went away to find her way to the kitchen. "You owe me one for that" The demon on redemption plans spoke, as she followed the young one like she was attached to her.

After meeting the dark haired girl on the park, the red demon and himself decided to follow her. They had been send to earth as the punishment for their crimes, though JD's was way harder than the blonde's, having to walk around with the weight of the pain of death every day, and having to feel emotions more deeply than any human could do, that was the punishment for a merciless murderer.

Both of them had attached to the child, not sure why for now, maybe comfort, maybe redemption, or maybe a sense of wanting to protect, at least by his own side. He knew that kid was his, he felt it from the bottom of his sinful heart. She looked exactly like him head to toes, for the exception of her eyes, which very much resembled the ones of his lost lover. She was similar to both of them in personality, in her own way at least, and he was happy to see that his part was the passion for books and not the thirst for chaos.

He started moving downstairs, where the demon and the child were waiting for his arrival, but it was not only them who was present in the room now. A tall figure was placed of the kitchen, curly strings of hair getting to her shoulders, her pale fragile skin shinning at the sun's light, her angelic rich smile that defeated both sun and moon in beauty, and her two brown dark honey gems that act as eyes to her beautiful self.

"Oh, you are here!" The child said as she approached a spoon full of cereal and milk to her opened mouth. "I already finished Romeo and Juliet, and I was hoping you could show me other good books" She said, her voice muffed by the food now in her mouth. "Elizabeth don't talk with your mouth full" Said the ghost with an impotent voice, clearly reprimanding the child for her inappropriate behavior. "Sorry..." Sai the young kid, looking down and then sliding down her throat the food that once was muffling her voice.

"Hey, Eli" An angelic voice sounded across the room and directed to the kid that had looked on the direction she was called. "It has been a couple of weeks and I want to ask you..." Her glorious self said as she approached to the kid, and so, to the demon and her ex-lover. "It seems like you have new imaginary friends" She sweetly smiled and sat down next to her daughter, smiling naively at what was the truth on this situation.

"They aren't imaginary!" The girl shouted a little bit annoyed by her mother's words. The tall boy couldn't help but stare at the blue figure right beside him, she hadn't changed much since high school. Of course, she looked older, but her beauty was still there, and he knew it would stay there forever, not just her external self, but her gorgeous internal attributes.

"Ok ok, so what are their names?" The woman laughed and then said those words, paying full attention to her dearest daughter. He asked himself all the time, what would have been if he had been coherent years ago on the demon's house, or the center of the death, or on the school's underground, or the large football field of the school, maybe he could have raised his child along a magnificent wife with dark brown curl and honey brown eyes, but his actions had been made, and the punishment for it was one he deserved.

"Heather and JD" The kid finally answered to her mother with a wide grin and joyful look, completely opposite to what grew on her mother's face. A terrified look appeared, and her eyes looked around the room, knowing that it was too much of a coincidence to be just imaginary friends of hers. Her eyes stopped right where her ex-lover's eyes were, looking right back at her, and in the blink of a second, eye contact was shown between both lover, tears growing on both the ghost's and the human's eyes. "JD...?".


	3. In the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Lalo

* * *

The sun raised above all the creatures on earth, and it shined brightly upon the face of the young Veronica Sawyer, waking her up easily from her nightmare at sleep. Her eyes opened upon the sunshine on her face, to find out that her lover was not surprisingly missing.

She stood up from the not so comfortable bed, and looked around the room, to then put on some slippers and go toward the mirror. On the other side of the mirror she found a tired looking teenager, if that's a word that's still even resembled her being. 

After appreciating her devastated self, she made her way through the pine wood door and towards the big room that she called living room. The place was fresh clean, radiant floor, invisible windows, perfect sofas and impressive organization around the room, but it was isolated, the person who cleaned it standings at the next door, in the kitchen.

She sighed and started walking in search of him. It had been five months since both of them moved to this house, and six since all her life was converted into ashes and flaming fires of the sinful school she once knew. They both drove away into the distance, escaping from their sin and heading to a new world in the northeast of once home.

She entered the room, to found a tall dark teenager cooking three strings of bacon on a fire made by hand. Why did she agreed? Once in her closet, she had been too weak to oppose to him, or either to make a plan against his actions, and once the door had been kicked to the ground, her crying self was hugged by the boy's arms, and then he took her far away, burning to pieces all her friends in the process.

The tall figure turned around and then smiled at her presence. "Darling! You're up" His eyes lit up and he served the bacon on two paper plates to then approach to her and wrap her under his arms. Normal people would normally shove away a massive murderer and keep them as far as possible, but Veronica had grown unusual from the average person, and her head rested by it's own on his chest, snuggling on his dark coat and familiar scent, a small smile growing on her pale lips and a sense of happiness finally growing on her chest.

"I made you breakfast, let's go eat" He let go of her, a big shiny smile was plastered on his face, he preceded to settled the food on the table to then sit down and start eating, the pale girl following his actions. She looked around the big wooden house were she was now placed. What had her life become since the arrival of her mysterious dark lover? Was she happier than before with him? What were her true feelings about this?

When she finished, she looked up from her empty plate of food to see the boy's sweet dark eyes looking straight up to her, a tender smile being evident in the first second. Why did she felt so happy when a psychopath like him was looking at her? Why did she felt so alive knowing that he was smiling to her? Why was she in love with this man?

"I should probably get going now" He said after he noticed that she discovered him looking at her, a hint of blush and a nervous smile growing on him. She had learned with the time that she had a lot of power over him, maybe he was the one with gun in hand who could command her to do anything at whatever moment at whatever place no matter what, but she had learned the most important thing of them all, he wouldn't.

She used to be scared of the man she was living with, but this boy was completely at her domain, which calmed her fears of one night him getting bored and her seeing her own body from the perspective of a ghost. He loved her, she knew he truly loved her, and she had taken advantage of it.

She promised him that if he never hurt anyone ever again, the far away woods would be their home and she would go with him wherever he went. That's when she learned that she was his priority, she was upper than his desire to murder, hire than his desire to "clean" the world, and for that, a smile grew on her face.

* * *

She got herself ready after dinner, at least presentable as she didn't had much clothing or makeup, but that was her decision. JD offered her anything she desired, and he had almost brought her to one of the most expensive makeup stores, but she declined. Anything pretty, or stylish, or expensive brought her memories of the Heathers, and after what she did to each one of them, she couldn't possibly use those things.

She opened the door to find her tall lover out of his normal black trenchcoat, and instead wearing only the white shirt that was below it. The reason of this change of outfit was simple, he was now working on the small plantation they both had created. Because they were supposed to be dead, and they didn't had fake information yet, getting a job was basically impossible, and more considering they were still kids, so they had started a little farm to sells crops and it from it, easy enough.

The boy looked on Veronica's direction and started walking towards her. "Darling... go back inside, I don't want you to get sunburned" He sweetly said as he place a gentle kiss on her cherry tasting lips. Another thing that Veronica had learned with time, was that JD hated the idea of Veronica working, at first she thought it was a sexist behavior, maybe he thought she couldn't do things on her own or something by that style, but she quickly learned it was not that at all. JD seemed to be very careful with Veronica, like she was a porcelain doll that had to be taken care of, normally sexist views seemed to send the women to the kitchen and with the children, but Veronica didn't even do that, JD kept her away from any dangerous situation no matter what, though sometimes she could get away with doing a thing of two to help him.

She placed a hand on his cheek and did a sweet smile, she was about to do what she knew better to do with him to let her help him. "JD I'm bored without you, and I want to help you, pleaase?" It was true, she was bored, but she also felt kind of guilty for leaving him doing all the work, funny right? She was feeling guilty for not helping her psycho boyfriend instead of eating her mind out for the horrible deaths that she could have prevented back at home. A silly smile grew on the boy's face as he petted her curly brown hair "Alright, but put on sunscreen, I'll see what you can help me on" He said, as he put a farmer hat on her head a gave her a fast kiss before going back to the crops.

Veronica went to the bathroom and found the sunscreen, to then get close to the mirror to apply it herself on her face, but before she could apply it she saw a red figure walk behind her on the mirror, the figure walking fast away from the mirror, just being able to portray red. She turned around in panic, just to find the white wall behind her and the towels, she turned around back to the mirror, but the thing she found was a familiar face that she now frequently encountered, but tried to ignore as much as possible.

"Hello Veronica" The red hallucination started talking as a blue string of liquid fell from her mouth to the white clean floor. Veronica proceed with her actions, ignoring as best as she could the nightmare of her lost friend in the mirror. "Not a single word? Gee, Veronica, you were more fun when you tried to go against my rules, or even better, kneel before me, but we both know how well that went" The blonde girl remarked on a snarky tone, as she cleaned the blue liquid with her finger to take a look at it. "You know... when I first appeared on your head, I thought you would say sorry to me, or beg me to forgive you again, but it seems like for the first time on my life... I mean death, I was wrong" The girl approached to the brunette and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Now tell me Veronica, why is that so? You are now on this nice house, sure, it's not the best house I have seen, but it's not as bad as people on the run have, not as bad you deserve. You are living here with your blue prince without having to ever work, meanwhile the rest of us had to face the pain of the hellish fires, one way or another" A large amount of students appeared behind the red girl, all faces of the students of Westerberg high who perished, either from a bullet or from the fires of the bomb that went of months ago. "Now tell us Veronica, why is that so?" The chorus of students said in unison, judging eyes looking down at her as they laughed at her.

This situation had happened many times before, countless times indeed, and they always got to this part, where the young Sawyer just broke into tears and cuddled herself, trying to block all the horrible voices that tormented her, all the times JD had saved her from her nightmares, and even one time he was out and she was on pain for hours, leading JD to never leave her alone on the house again. All those times, Veronica didn't know the answer to the question, no, she _knew _answer, she just didn't want to face the truth, until now. "Because I'm just like him" She whispered to the crowd of teenagers behind her, which startled them, widening their eyes and opening their mouths. "Excuse me?" Heather asked the blue girl, a surprised look on her face, backing away from the brunette girl. "As I said Heather, I am just like him. I am selfish, I am painless, I am happy with my sins, _I am psychotic._" The small brunette smiled sickeningly at the crowd of students, who now had fear on their faces.

"Farewell Veronica" The red Heather finally concluded, as she disappeared through the thin air of the mountains, all the students sinking with her, to never be seen. Veronica finally applied the sunscreen on her pale face, a smile slowly appearing on her face as she felt the relief on her soul, a thunder of happiness coming in. She made her way away from the bathroom and towards the outside, where she found her sweet boyfriend on the garden to then walk up to him. "Done" She said, as she turned 360° to let him see all of her, a shiny smile presented through all the time. "You look indescribably beautiful" He adored her as he always did, and to that she trapped him on her tender arms and gave him a passionate kiss, sharing all the love she had wanted to give him since they came, but that she didn't allowed herself to do. "Wow" The boy's eyes started shining, bringing a small giggle out of his partner, which made both of them smile even more. "Now tell me, on what do I help you?"

* * *


	4. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write JD, and I took a request and kind of did the prologue I guess? The next part of this will probably be the request itself
> 
> So yeah, this is my relief place too

Jason Dean stood on the hallways of his twelve or thirteenth school, he wasn't sure anymore. A sea of teenagers walked by, each of them on their own little world, mindlessly submitting at the tricks of society since early high school. He couldn't help but just search around all those mindless empty husks and search for the only one who had a soul, who had a heart, who had a purpose.

He could see the three beautiful posters on the walls on memory of the deceased children that once stood as monarchs on this school. A sick smile would have normally appeared as he saw the results of his plan coming out to the light, society blinding itself to see the most stupid and comforting part of the show, and twisting something so horrible into something so beautiful, but he wasn't smiling, he was frowning at the sight of both football players, as they were causing him a lot of trouble.

He decided to move from spot, trying to escape their annoying looks and horrible personality. He had never understood love beyond what he had once felt for his mother, and that had been so long ago. He had had relationships before, many girls decided they wanted to try with the new dark horse at school, and they started flirting with him, started dating with him, and eventually, getting into more personal matter, but he never cared that much, it was like killing ants at Kindergarten or removing grass on first grade, it was just a boring way to pass the time meanwhile his dad packed their stuff and moved them to another town. He didn't even remember a single name of the girls he once was supposed to call girlfriend or something, and when they got mad at his indifference or bad behavior, he just stood there, waiting for them to break the 'important' ligaments so he could go.

Thinking about all that made him shiver, made him jerk away and made him want to vomit, on that time, he didn't felt anything but boringness towards the girls, and an annoyance at their respective behaviors, but nothing like what he felt now, he felt disgusted at their thought, but not entirely because of them, he felt disgusted at himself, so disgusted that he didn't wait, that he wasn't patient enough, that he hadn't gave his first kiss to that blonde (or did she had red hair?) girl at first grade, or his first date at the girl on New York (Wait, was it New York or California?) Or his first time to that... girl.... he honestly didn't even remembered anything about her, but he just wished that had never happened so badly, because God all should have been preserved for her, for the girl who made him, for the girl who sparked something, for Veronica Sawyer. 

When she came through the night that first time, his heart stopped and the started again, but when it started, it wasn't the same, at all, it was softer, it was lighter, it was comfier and it was truly there, and he could feel it, and he could feel himself and he could feel more than rage and he could feel her. It was truly new and truly beautiful, making that night even more special, even more shiny. When he felt her sweet hand on his shoulder, he knew she had broken him and then built him back just as she wished, at her desire and comfort, for him to follow what it was best for her, for him to be her knight, for her to be his <strike>light</strike> everything, and he was fine with it, he was completely fine with her doing and her work, and he would serve her from now on and years to come.

He frowned when he was brought back to reality with the push of one of th jocks from the basketball team, as he rushed in hurry to wherever his destination was, not worrying to say sorry to the other boy on dark outfit. His mind went back to Veronica, but this time it wasn't such a beautiful thought, as it was thereminder of what had happened just a day before he was on this hallways thinking of her glory and beauty, though that seemed to be the description of whenever he was on the hallway, or mostly whenever he could think about his one only girlfriend. They had fought over the murder and destruction of the two football players who's photos were stuck on the wall as decorative layers. He hated to fight with her, hated it so much, because it meant they weren't on the same page, that he wasn't following what her fragile soul was desiring for, but he also had to fight for her wellbeing, he knew what it was, even of she didn't want to admit it. They had fought so hard that they hadn't met all day, and he knew it was just matter of time for him to go insane, if he wasn't already, if the brunette didn't damn talk to him again.

As it for cue, he felt a little pale hand touch his shoulder, asking him to turn around and see, what he did almost immediately, and then finding the blue brunette that he was just thinking of infront of him, a smile on her face and her shiny eyes looking just at him, so but so expectantly and so but so perfect. "Hey love, can we talk?" An evil smile was planted on her face, and he just knew what it meant, he hoped so badly that it was what he wanted and it almost definitely was, which made him smirk badly. "Of course darling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was short


	5. The colors of the rainbow Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one requested by Sam Fisher

Today, the tension on the Heathers table was high, higher than usual. Non of its members had spoken since the beginning of lunch, and you could only hear the spoons touching the plate for food. All of the members were fixated on something else, on _someone _else. Heather Chandler had found the new boy on a leather trenchcoat annoying to the peek, normally boy's would fall at her presence, they would pay her full attention and _adore_ her, but he had not, he didn't even answer her poll questions that morning, and that had Heather mad... really really mad, she had found a new goal, that boy _had_ to fall for her. 

Heather Duke was annoyed with Heather's new found interest, she could tell that the demon on red was up to something with that boy, and she didn't like it. She despised the red girl, since the days on kindergarten, she had everything served to her in a silver plate, she never once fought for something, never once begged for something, never once cried for something, and now that there was at least _something_ she wasn't owner instantly Heather wasn't going to loose that, she would gain that boy instead, and make the demon queen suffer and struggle, just like she did to her.

McNamara was intrigued to say the least, she wanted to know more about this peculiar new boy who hadn't tried to look under her skirt or steal any of her money. They just talked on the class they shared, where they sat right next to each other, and it was a nice feeling to have someone respectful and nice next to her, the only other person like that was Veronica.

Speaking of which, the youngest member of the Heathers was standing right in the middle of it all, and by far, she was the most immersed girl into the situation. Her heart was beating, beating really fast, her hand were sweating, her cheeks were red as apples and her brown cream eyes were wide, showing all the shines in her life. The boy and her talked for a few seconds, non the matter those were some truly beautiful seconds. He had approached her at first after her terrible sin against her best friend, and he lectured her about pure and souls, and said that _she _had a _soul._ That had sparked something in her, something so badly, but when he began to left, there was something missing, something she needed to know "I didn't catch your name" She wanted to sound cool, like one of those girls who honestly don't care, she wanted to make a good impression on him, something that would mark him as their first encounter. "I didn't throw it" But it seems like he was the one who did that to her. She had wanted to approach him, she had wanted so badly to talk to him, about whatever, she didn't care, just a moment, the two of them alone, she felt enchanted, she felt under a spell she didn't want to leave, and she would do anything for that feeling, she wanted to be at his side, no matter what, and she was begging to worry about her mental state.

The four of the participants stared and the poor boy in one point or another. Heather Chandler did when no one was looking (which was almost never) and she inspected the boy bit by bit, trying to figure out how to get those long legs of his kneeling for her. Heather Duke analyzed him just as the girl on red did, just with more intensity, more passion, more hatred. Heather McNamara just threw small glances here and there, just when something new happened, like when he stood up, or moved, or talked with someone, which wasn't many times, so she didn't looked at him as much. All three had taken breaks from looking at the tall shadowy figure, and that had gave them the knowledge of something, Veronica never stopped looking at him, even if he was in the most boring position doing the most boring things, or if someone pushed her by accident or talked to her, she never moved her chocolate eyes from his nightly figure.

The bell suddenly broke the silence within the table and commanded all students to get up from their positions and continue their daily day, and Veronica couldn't help but wish Mr.no name kid was on one of her classes, just one. As she approached the door, she felt a kindly cleaned perfectly symmetrical hand land on her shoulder. "Don't forget about the homecoming party, we'll pick you up at seven" The girl on blood stated as she walked in front of her with confidence and then continued her way towards the next class, a smirk on her face. 

The homecoming party was a perfect opportunity, wasn't it? Sadly, she didn't only had to get the boy in her trap, but get rid of the other rats trying to chase her prey. McNamara and Duke were medium hard, but Veronica was easy, Heather just had to lower her existence to non, and she could easily do that on the party, just finding something that Veronica did wrong (won't take more than five minutes) and threaten the poor girl until the whole school hated her, including that boy on black.

* * *

As the shiny red car approached the seven eleven, a pretty blue painted girl left the vehicle, her task? Finding the perfect kind of Corn Nuts to try and survive the night. She wandered around the convince store until the snack isle was presented in front of her, now it was just matter of finding the right snack. After searching a while, the girl found the treasure that she was looking for, and started to walk towards her new destination until a voice stopped her. "You want a slushy with that?" A rusky deep but melodic voice came from the back, and she immediately turned around to find no one else than Mr. No name kid, she gulped the nerves that invaded her body, she wanted accept the offer, truly, but Heather was waiting, and making Heather wait was always a bad idea. The girl just left a giggle escape her lips and smiled sweetly at him, adoring his presence and offer.

"I would love to, but there's a stupid job I have to do, and I don't want to get my boss mad" She punched herself in her mind as she thought how stupid her metaphor was, and her palms started to sweat, feeling she had screwed everything up. "Well, maybe you need vacations" He lovely offered as he placed the slushy cup infront of her, and she lovingly took it. "Are you asking me on a date?" The girl mindlessly asked, a laughter on her voice before she placed her lips on the straw, to then stop abruptly at the realization of her words. "Maybe" That was his response, fast and low, almost a mumble to himself as he smiled and looked anywhere but the girl. The girl's cheeks became a soft peach color, heating her head up, she loved the idea of a date, and if there had to be a date, she would love to.

"Now that I think of, Mr. No name kid, you haven't introduced yourself" The girl realized suddenly at the thought of wanting to know more about the boy in their 'date'. "Jason Dean, I prefer JD" He placed his hand infront of her, offering a shake of hands that Veronica happily accepted. "Veronica Sawyer" She placed her hand in his, and her heart started beating even more intensely than before, if that was even possible by that point, she hoped her sweaty hands weren't noticed by the boy now identified as JD. "And, JD, what brings you to the small town of Sherwood in Ohio? It's rare to see someone from somewhere else here, normally everyone just stays here and have children and those children stay here and the cycle repeats" Veronica asked, to then add a little of her frustration about her home town, hating the system that was created on the place. "Well, my dad works at construction company... or should I say _de _construction company" The girl tilted her head to the side in confusion, not quite understanding the meaning of his words. "Well, he basically destroys buildings no one wants, malls, houses, hotels, anything, and for that we have moved quite a lot. I'm sure you have seen the commercial, 'If it's in your way I'll make your day'" Veronica interrupted the boy's example thanks to her recognition of the called advertisement that she had seen countless times in the TV with her family. "And then a huge building exploded in the background and..." She suddenly recalls the weirdness and uncomfortable feeling of the commercial, and looked at JD's eyes, who were kind of ashamed, looking down to the floor, trying to ignore her words. "That's your dad...?" She asked, not so sure if it was the best question to be asked. "Yup, in all his toxic glory" There were a few seconds of uncomfortable nothingness until he spoke again. "Are you going to drink that or just waist a delicious delicacy" Veronica laughed at this, her laughter coming out rather loudly. "Delicacy?" She looked at him, and noticed he was being serious about his view of the frozen flavored ice in a plastic cup. "Yup, nothing better than drink a fast sip from this delicious liquid a numb all your problems" His voice was excited and inspired, too much to be talking about anything sold in the regular seven-eleven, and after his words, he took the frozen beverage out of Veronica's hands and gave it a sip.

Before Veronica could ask about what he meant using those words, a loud honk came from outside the door, and Veronica could recognize that sound anywhere, the sound of an impatient demon who was about to eat your soul. "My boss... seems I got to motor" She sighed in frustration, looking towards the window where a beautiful shiny red car with a blonde girl dressed in a red carmine dress and red fire lips. "Well, as I said, maybe you need a break" JD remarked, a soft tone on his voice as he drank the artificially flavored drink. "I wish I could do that, but there's no way I'll make it out alive" She could hear the small chuckle of the boy behind her, and she turned around in curiosity. "You are exaggerating Sawyer, not your whole life" Veronica felt an inch of anger at the boy for not comprehending her delicate situation, but her civil state continued. "That's because you don't know how it feels to be stuck in a place for all your life where everyone knows each other and you don't have the ability to escape it" Her tone was irritated, releasing some of the frustration that had accumulated over her on the past seventeen years of her life, but when she calmed down and the blur on her eyes faded, she found the expression of a boy who seemed to be hurt by her words. "It seems nice... having a place you can call home" He quietly said, and Veronica quickly realized how bad it must feel to not have a place to call home, a place where you feel you know what will happen, and feel safe from the dangers of the world, but she knew she didn't understood how it felt, just by looking into the boy's dark chocolate eyes, she could tell there was so much more to it. 

Another honk was heard in the distance, making Veronica jump forward and JD to laugh at her silliness, which in turn, made Veronica laugh to, her heart jumping of ecstasies at the presence of this handsome, mysterious, beautiful boy, and she wanted to know more, she wanted to dig a hole to the core of that little heart of his and know more, what was behind that trenchcoat and that cold slushy barrier, she wanted to infiltrate and search for answers at why? Why was he so damn attractive and beautiful and perfect. "So, will you take a break from your job?" JD offered a hand, sipping at his slushy as he did so, a smug almost convinced smile on his face, and Veronica truly didn't want to disappoint him, but she would die by Monday if she wasn't on that party, and she would never found out who he is if she is dead. "I wish.... but I'll be dead if I don't go, and I get that you don't feel that feeling, but try to understand please" She looked down, ashamed of herself for choosing the Heathers, a group who she had tried first hand by both words harrassed people and make you want to holy hide away from everyone and everything until the end comes around and all your souls are free, over Jason Dean, a boy who, even if she didn't knew a whole lot about, was charming and attractive, he was warm to be around with, and she felt truly happy with him around, like a low fire of love that had started on her heart.

When Veronica looked up to him again, she found the face of a confused boy, but one that seemed to reserve pity for her, who felt sorry, but couldn't understand why he felt sorry. Veronica wanted to ask badly what was going through his mind, but before she could speak a word, the bell of the front door of the convenience store opened, and on its gate, there was a strawberry blonde girl with a red as hell outfit, standing out from anyone else, either because of her posture, or clothes, or just because it was her. "Veronica! What the hell in the world could you possibly be doing that it is taking you so damn long?! Chop chop chop, the party won't wait for us" Her angry tone made every single bone and nerve on the girl's body shake, and she quickly made her way behind the boy's body, using him as a protection, as a shield from the demons of the world, from her punishment, from her pain and sorrow, from everything that wasn't him. JD stood mindlessly in spot, but his hand slowly landed on hers, and she knew it was meant to be comforting, it was meant to be a sword against the devil herself, a way to protect her heart from failing and crushing everything she had. 

Soon enough, the girl in red found the place where her young subject was hiding, but instead of finding her alone in a corner, avoiding eye contact and trying to blend in with the store, she rather found the girl behind non other than Jason Dean's back, hiding from her with a giant golden prize, and she felt her blood rise to bubbly temperatures, as she saw how both hands between her pathetic figure and him were united, and her mind was infected with all the most horrible thoughts as she now had a new motive to have JD wrapped around her strings. She could make Veronica suffer, make her wiggle and cry in agony as her loved one as her lover was stripped away from her, Heather knew Veronica well, and she knew that she wouldn't just hold anyone's hand, she was shy and hated human touch, and she didn't seem to have high desires for romance, so truly that was something else, something that meant to her, something that would make her cry in agony, and Heather couldn't help but smirk at her ideas. "Good evening JD" She was flirty, her movements were those of a swan and her posture made those features of herself than men loved so much stand out, and her voice was smooth and calmed, with the hint of desire and beauty everyone fell for.

In response to her hard work, an annoyed sigh left the boy's mouth, and then a forced response appeared. "Hello" Just hello, not even 'Hello Heather' just hello, Heather had never received more indignation than on that moment, and she was about to snap, before she reminded herself to stay on the ground. "So... you have something I need, so could you pass her over?" Heather calmly said, looking behind the boy's large body and seeing the silhouette of the blue girl who so they called a 'Heather', though she was light years away from becoming one. The boy murmured under his breath, and Heather's skin became that one of a chicken when his eyes became raging fireballs, piercing through her skin, but she could easily feel better again. Heather heard a sigh from behind and a blue figure with brown hair and pale skin came out from behind the dark armor of the boy "I'm going Heather" The girl was frustrated to say the least, and a smirk grew on the tinted red lips of the monarch when she saw her sadness, taking pleasure in every bit of it. "Thank you, see you later honey" A flirty voice came from the girl on red, happily say goodbye with her best manners as the boy completely ignored her and waved and the brunette girl who shyly waved at him back, they both started to walk towards the entrance, their high heels touching the fragile floor of the convenience store and sounding through the building, making their presence more noticeable for all the less than her. They were about to step out of the door, opening the glasses door, when a voice came from behind. "I'll go with you!" His voice was a rush, a last minute decision that was quickly made out of something, though Heather knew (or wanted to know) that it was for desire, the plan was on its first stage and already working.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... I'm by FAR a Chandean Mcdean or Jduke fan..... and when I say by far is by far, I sleep with a repellent against those three ships besides my bed, that's why they aren't really in love with him and the scenes where I try to explain their relationship (specially Chandler and McNamara) are so clunky, sorry about that. Also, I have to make this by parts because the concept is so long and this is already the longest request. Expect more soon (by the way, have you noticed I am posting every week?)  
Also the seven eleven scene sucks
> 
> By the way, Cinnamon roll, if you are reading this, you are not allowed to tell GJD or Random or anyone about this.


	6. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Scholar

Veronica Sawyer was laying on her silver colored bed, her hair spread across her white pillow and her eyes aimlessly pointing at the ceiling above her, spacing out from the world of shadows around her. She couldn't even bring herself to cry, not one single tear had fallen from her eyes since the morning, her whole living was still on shock, she couldn't believe what she had done.

The red blood that fell from Kurt's head resonated with her after the shocking loud shot that played off. JD had lied to her... so obviously lied to her. Ram's body was laying down, not breathing, not moving, becoming blue and hell of bleeding, that wasn't any type of unconsciousness, that was death, another two deaths that were added to her body list.

That felt like a dream, a horrible nightmare that was haunting her non stop, it felt like fiction, like a movie scene, but it wasn't. Veronica had more blood in her hands, and this time, JD hadn't done it by accident.

They hadn't talk since that incident during Saturday morning, and now it was Sunday late night, the clock almost hitting midnight, and she would have to face him soon enough during the morning, she would have to face those psychotic but dreamy eyes that haunted her dreams and her reality.

What would he say? What would she say? What was she supposed to say after that incident? Veronica didn't knew if it would actually work, if anyone on school would stop bothering her or if they would keep going with the mocking. But what if the mocking stopped? What if all her problems flew away thank to that simple action? Sure, it hadn't been long, but it doesn't seem like the cops have yet thought of anything beyond a suicide. What if the plan was successfull? What if everything went according to JD's plan?

The clock hit twelve, and slow bells could be heard on the background, announcing the death of something else, something deeper that the body chocking of cleaning supplies or bleeding out from small wholes on their body. It wasn't completely dead yet, there was still there, the wound would soon either be closed or get infected, and kill _her._

* * *

She stepped inside the big building that was the battlefield of the teenage war of peer pressure and bullying, and for some reason, she felt secure, like she had confronted her enemies on the top of a mountain and come out victorious, which wasn't too far from the real story

Her ears were alert and her mouth was shut, searching for anything, for someone calling her 'slut' or 'Sword master' or anything that the brilliant minds of the school could offer, but she heard nothing, or at least, nothing about herself.

"I heard they killed each other" A low murmur came from a group of kids, the voice belong to the one she identified as Courtney White, the girl who first acknowledge the rumors about Kurt, Ram and her to her face.

"I'm pretty sure it was a suicide pack" Another voice, this time coming from a girl, she recalled her name being Betsy Newman, she is talking behind Veronica with some of her friends, not really bothering to be quiet at this point.

Every voice she heard was about Kurt and Ram, about their deaths and the suicide letter. No one bothered her all early morning, she talked around with the remaining Heathers a little and even exchanged words with Betty, and no one ever called her slut or asked when would she be free to use her mouth as their personal dumpster.

* * *

A period before lunch, and JD's plan seemed to have results. Not a single soul on Westerberg seemed to care about the rumors that were spread last week, and they were overall calm towards her, too occupied on someone else's story, even if that someone was dead, to care about mocking her.

The bell rang, announcing to go to the last period before going to the field of rumors and bullying. Her next period was advanced English, and she couldn't help but crack a sick smile, as she remembered who sat behind her during that class.

Her steps were light and joyful, _her_ funeral wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would, and she felt like weight was slowly disappearing from her stiff shoulders, bringing her so much freedom. Everything felt brand new, the air, the colors, the scents, the noises, everything was so much better, and all because she had found the cure to the rotting society.

She entered the room like every other day and there she saw him, his tall dark figure sticking out from the rest as well as bleeding in with the crowd. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of his grey eyes shifting position from where the once were, the door, towards the window, finally founding who he was expecting.

She walked towards her desk, proceeding with her normal routine of getting out all the essentials before the class started. "Not even a hi?" JD'S voice came from behind her, just around the crook of her neck, poison dropping from his dark voice.

"I was just going to greet you Jason Dean" Her voice came just as mischievous, if not even more than his. There was a dark grin on her face, feeling the infection killing _her_ from the insides, his poison accelerating the process.

"Greetings to you too, Veronica Sawyer" She turned around to look at her partner in crime, finding herself not more than four inches away from him, their eyes immediately locking with each other. She noticed how a worry, a problem, a haunting thought, left his mind, being replaced by what it seemed to be utter joy and love.

Mr. Johnson came through the door, and every student had to turn their heads back at him, even both love birds on the back of the classroom who send each other flying kisses as a bye and continued holding hands for the rest of the learning session.

* * *

Finally the class was over, and every single soul rushed out of the room to go towards the cafeteria. Every single soul, except for Veronica and JD, who slowly moved towards the door, hands still interlocked with each other and no word to be spoken.

"So, what's your plan now?" Veronica's voice was dreamy, her eyes were half closed, looking at the floor below her but pure happiness expressing out of them. Her arms attached to JD'S right arm, clinging like a small toddler who wanted something, and wouldn't give up until obtaining it.

"Well, we continue our job and kill Heather Duke" His voice was simple and non chatty, like explaining simple common knowledge, like two plus two being four, or that the sky was blue. 

They both got to Veronica's locker, the girl quickly shoving in her different books and getting out new ones. "That's thinking on the small picture love" Her voice was malevolent, _her _funeral was finally here, she could hear the church's bells ringing, the last rope tying up the force of God finally snapping, and the destruction of evil having it's death written on a calendar.

"I was thinking more of a... mass suicide" Both Gods smiled, their eyes being placed on the open doors of the cafeteria that presented a filming staff and Ms. Fleming uniting all the scattered victims around her. They were all going to dissapear, the flowers of death were finally growing on the garden of God.


End file.
